Family Business
by Steph12321
Summary: " Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" I taunted the guy. But he was really starting to creep me out he just kept staring at me without blinking. And his eyes were so cold, so hard, so well evil.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at those eyes and they stared back with pure hatred. For a second I wonder how a person could have so much hate inside of them. How could he hate me so much? I mean he doesn't even know me, we've never even had a single conversation. But then I remember that the only reason I was here was because I was going to kill him. Which I suppose is a pretty good reason to hate someone but I wouldn't know no one's ever tried to kill me.

I have killed lots of people but only bad people never good. Killing people is also my job and I'm very good at it. Killing people is as natural to me as breathing and sleeping is to any ordinary person. I have grown up with the fact that some people just need to die and that it's my family's job to kill them. It's my family's business and it's been in my family forever.

I then looked back at the boy or I should really say man. He is really tall about 6 foot 4 around 18 years old. Ohh only a few years older than me and he is also pretty darn good looking. Stop Steph, stop think about how hot the people are that you are about to kill, I mentally yelled at myself.

"Don't worry it will be quick and painless." I said to the boy with complete confidence of my abilities. I don't really like killing people especially hot people but I have to and if I don't then who will.

"You should worry yours will be long and painful." Spat the boy at me, his voice was cold and harsh full of revulsion. Which was weird because normally when people see me they beg for forgiveness not threaten me. And they're not really people they're the eternal dammed as my mum likes to call them or more commonly known as vampires. And I am more commonly known as a vampire hunter. Like I said before I don't really like to kill but I have to and this one is starting to piss me off.

" Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" I taunted the guy. But he was really starting to creep me out he just kept staring at me without blinking. And his eyes were so cold, so hard, so well evil. He was also really old, he had power radiating off him, he was more powerful than any vampire I have ever seen before. The older the vampire the more powerful that vampire is and this one must be ancient. But I still think I can take him, he may be ancient but us slayers don't gain power were born with it. And I come from two of the last vampire hunter lines. I was born with more power than hunters have seen for centuries so I'm pretty confident that I can take on one old vamp. Easy.

He then smirked at me and nodded to something behind me. I then turned so I could still see the vamp but also look behind me from the corner of my eye. The first thing I was taught about vampire hunting was never turn your back on a vamp. But what I saw out the corner of my eye made me freeze for just a second and then I recovered to my usually emotional mask. Behind me was four vamps all with similar levels of power to the vamp in front of me. And shit they had me circled, outnumbered and I was wearing a skirt. You may not of realised but it's actually really hard to kick some vampire ass when wearing a skirt. But I am going to give them one hell of a fight. I'm not going to surrender, I'm not going down without a fight. I then turned myself invisible. You see all Vampire hunters have an individual power and mine is that I have the ability to turn myself or objects that I am touching invisible. But the only down side to it is that these vampires are so old that their hearing is so good they can hear my heart beat and also the air move as I go to punch them which really sucks.

I then turned and faced the most vulnerable of the vampires surrounding me and managed to land a few blows before the others advanced on me. I just finished pulling the stake from his heart when one of the vamps tried to kick me but I managed to doge it. I then turned to face the next vamp but slipped. Dammit these stupid shoes, I am so not dressed correctly for vampire hunting. I was actually on my way to the movies for a date before I was so rudely interrupted by these vampires. And fell to the ground hitting my head hard on the ground and shit it sure did hurt. My sighted then started to blur and felt myself start to loss conciseness. For God's sake I didn't even get knocked out by the vamps I just fell over. Then the black took over and I was out cold on the wet concrete of a street surrounded by vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat up and found that I was in an unfamiliar room, lying on a unfamiliar bed. That's when I remembered the vampires and me falling and hitting my head. Shit this is so not good. Ok so there are three reasons that I can think of as to why I am lying on this bed right now instead lying dead on the pavement of that street.

1) my favourite situation and the one that I am praying to be true. This is all a dream and that I will wake up from it any minute now, find that I fell asleep watching TV and missed my date. I was never even on that street and never saw any vampires. But that is very unlikely because I have never seen this room before so moving on to idea 2.

2) I did end up going on my date and got so drunk that I went home with my date and everything to do with the vampires was all just a weird dream from drinking too much and I don't remember the date because I was to drunk. This is very unlikely because my head is killing like hell from hitting the pavement but it could also be from a hangover I suppose. And I don't drink that much one or two glasses and that's it, I just don't see the point of getting drunk and making a fool of yourself in front of everyone and just doing something that you will regret. Also I would never go home with a guy, I am a virgin and planning on staying like that, well at least for another year or two or until Taylor Launtner realises that I am the one for him.

3) the most likely outcome and the one that I am dreading the most. That after I got knocked out by the Vamps they took me back to their house or nest whatever they call it kidnapping me. I then shuddered for the thought of what would happen to me no rephrase what will happen to me at the hands of a vampire. Because I forgot to mention a small fact hunters blood is irresistible to vampires and now I will most likely end up as some vampires personal blood bag.

I then decide to actually look around the room that I woke up in and it only confirmed that situation three was true. I am sitting on a king size bed with black sheets and doona, in a pitch black room, the only reason that I could see anything at all was because of the fact that vampire hunters have slightly heightened senses than the ordinary human. The room had no windows I mean really what room in any normal house doesn't have windows. The door was metal and locked from the out side there was a wardrobe to the left and on my right was another metal door this one had no lock and lead to a bathroom.

The bathroom had no lock weird; it had everything that a normal bathroom has toilet, shower, bath, sink, cabinet and unfortunately no window. It's going to be extremely hard to escape out of this place with no windows and a locked metal door. That was when I realised there was no wood in the room the bed even had a metal frame. So these vamps were being extra careful and that they have been planning this for a while. Because they went to a lot of effort to organizes this whole room without any wood.

Wood is the only thing that will kill a vamp and it has to be straight through their heart. Don't believe any of the rumours crosses do nothing to them, fire just slow them down and the sun well that won't even give them a slight sunburn. It's near to impossible to kill one of them they all have supper strength, speed, all there sense are heightened and some of them even have special powers like the ones that hunters have.

Ok so I was knocked out for an unknown number of hours and probably have a concussion because my head is killing me right now. There are at least four vampires here and probably more, they were all very powerful, and they left me in a room with no wood and no windows. So basically I am screwed. My only hope is that my parents have realised that I am missing and somehow find me and get me out of here. But they almost certainly won't be able to find me, so I will have to get out of here myself. I then went back and lied on the bed listening for the sound of footsteps.

Then what felt like hours later I finally heard the sound that I was dreading and waiting for, footsteps. I jumped up from the bed and stood in a defensive stance also turning myself invisible. I was ready to take on my kidnappers and get out of this prison. The door swang open revealing the guy with the hateful stare as he walked into the room he was followed by six other vamps of lesser power. I then wasted no time and punched hater guy, that is just as hot as I remember him being. As if hearing my thoughts a smirked appeared on his face. He then lightning fast throws a punch at me aiming for face. But I just managed to doge it, but it left me off balance. Then using his other fist he punched my shoulder causing me to fall back onto the ground. Where he then jumped onto me pinning me to the ground. A smirk then reappeared on his face as he looked at me and said.

"You're not very good at this are you." He said referring to my fighting skills. I then managed to wiggle free and kneed him in the groin. But was pinned back on the ground by him before I could even stand. I kept on wiggling and trying to find a body part of mine that I could move to use to hit him with.

His arrogant smile just reappeared on his face again and he said, "Although I am quite enjoying you grinding on me we have stuff that needs to be discussed. Now you can either come with us willingly without a fight or I can physically chain you up and carry you there." I instantly stopped moving, that stupid perverted vampire I was not grinding on him. I might as well go with him willingly because he is too strong for me and that's without the help of his six friend standing behind him. And I can't get out of here if I am chained up.

"Fine" I grumbled to him in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Now that a good little vampire hunter." He said as he patted my head like a father does after his daughter has done something good. I stood up as soon as he was off me. Then nearly too fast for my eyes to see he grabbed my hands and chained then together. While he did that one of the other vamps chained my feet together.

"What the fuck." I yelled at the stupid pervert.

"Sorry I lied." He said and then grabbed my legs and picked me up, throwing me over his back. With my but in the air and face facing his back and shit this stupid skirt that I am wearing is probably giving everyone a nice view of my underwear. I screamed slapping and thrashing my hands into his back which was quite difficult because they were chained together. The stupid pervert then slapped my arse really hard causing tears to well up in my eyes. And shit that is going to kill every time I sit down. "Stop struggling now or your arse will end up blue by the time we get to where we are going." I then stopped and remained still for the rest of the journey, stupid pervert vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok just taken calm deep breaths, everything will be alright. Who am I kidding I have been kidnapped by vampires how on earth is anything alright. And to make it worst I never got to go on my date with Will, who I had been waiting all year to ask me out. Oh, god I'm going to die a virgin, a seventeen year-old virgin that has never even been kissed.

That was when I heard snickering coming from the stupid vampire that was caring me around like he was a cave man. What the hell is he finding so funny, he couldn't possibly be able to hear what I'm thinking. I had heard rumours that a vampire had that ability but I always believe that it was just rumours. I'm just being paranoid, he can't hear what I'm thinking.

Okay I need to stop this pity party and come up with a plan. He is now carrying me down a corridor that looked like a normal corridor if you take out the fact that each door that lead of it had a security code that you had to enter for it to open or close. It also didn't have a single window, this place must have been especially designed for vampires. Most likely it was underground somewhere judging by the fact that it appears to have no window and a building this size with no windows would surely standout. It was also creepy it made all my hair on my arms stand-up and I was suppressing a shiver that wanted to run down my spine. It has a cold, unnatural feel. It's to quite, you can't even hear the vamps feet as they walk, I can only hear my ragged breath and the pounding of my heart. I am trying to put on a brave face not show any fear and if my captors where human they would not be able to detect an ounce of fear. But mine aren't, if the hammering of my heart didn't give me away, the smell of my fear streaming off me would.

I have never been more terrified in my whole life, it was stopping me from thinking straight. I should be strategising, sizing up my captors, working out escape plans. Since there is no way I can break from the steel grip vamp boy has on me I need information, knowledge is power. I need to find out who these people are, what they want with me and where on earth I am, so that if I do escape I can get to safety as soon as possible. I am being carried down another corridor that is identical to the one before, ok so that doesn't help me at all in telling me where I am. So I do the only thing I can think of "Where are we?" I asked Vamp Boy and hope that he lets slip where we are.

"You see this thing we are walking down it's called a corridor, which lets you walk from one room to another." He told me like I was some two-year-old that need the most basic things explain. One good thing about that answer was that if he did tell me where we are, that would mean that he doesn't think I will make it out of where ever he is taking me alive. So they aren't going to kill me on the spot that is a positive but I guess I already knew that otherwise they wouldn't have gone to the effort of kidnapping me.

"I know what a corridor is leech, what do you want with me?" I said with as much venom as I could, trying to put on a brave face even though the thought of what might happen to me is absolutely terrifying. He then quickly replied with a slap on my butt, with his full vampire force. It took all my will power not to cry out from the pain of the blow but I couldn't stop the tears from pooling in my eyes. It hurt a lot. He then stopped to turn to a door and started to enter the code in. I craned my neck to try and see it but vamp boy caught me and dealt my butt another smack. Which hurt more than the others as it was still recovering from the second hit. I couldn't hold back my cry of pain this time and tears streamed down my face.

"Look, now be a good girl and do what you are told." Vamp boy said to me before he entered the last digit into the code and the door swung open.

Inside was the three other vampires that abducted me, the only vampire missing from the group that took me was the one I killed. They weren't the only ones in the room, there was also some ladies with them. Ladies might not be the right word, cheap sluts suit them more than the word lady. They were all dressed in lingerie and caked on makeup. They were also stunning to look at. They had amazing bodies one that I would kill to have. Their bras filled to the max unlike me and my tiny boobs but there is still hope that they might grow a size. And they were skinny without being too skinny, pretty much they were perfect in the look department. They were all attached to one of the vampires in the room, sitting on their lap, playing with their hair, kissing them.

They were all here to serve the vampires worship the ground that they step on. They weren't being held against their will like me, they were here by choice. They are all here for the same thing, a chance at becoming one of them, a vampire. They want the immortality, the strength, the beauty that comes with being a vampire. They make me sick, wanting to become one of those cruel, heartless monsters is just plain disturbing, I would rather die than become one of those pathetic wannabe vampire girls or a vampire.

Vamp Boy is still carrying me around like a cave man, walks into the room and stops in front of the couches that the leeches and wannabe vampires are sitting on.

"Clara move so that Chace and our guest can have a seat" instructed a vampire that had one girl sitting on his lap kissing him up and down his neck and had another girl sitting at his feet. He was attractive like all vampires are and had the eternal youth too, he didn't look to be older than 25, but looks can be deceiving. He had on what was obviously designer jeans the skinny ones that for a person like him hugged him in all the right places. He also had on a black tank that showed off his muscular build. He had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes he was gorgeous nearly as good looking as the pervert carrying me. But the way he sat, he acted, his presences was like he was the world's best thing. He is the most arrogant, conceited person that I have ever seen and I haven't even been in the same room as him for one minute. He was gorgeous and he knew it. Clara then got up and moved to a different seat. Vamp boy or Chace dropped me onto the couch which thankfully was soft as I landed awkwardly on my hip as my hands and legs where stilled tied up. He then sat next to me and pulled me into a sitting position. While the girl in the vampires lap next to me continued to smother the vampire with kisses around his neck and upper chest, god get a room.

"Now Chase what did you do to causes our guest so much distress?" Asked the conceited vampire. I then had an out of body moment, it was like I was in some bad movie where the popular person says something that is meant to be funny but in fact it isn't even slightly. But everybody laughs because they want to get on his good side or they don't want to anger him. Well that just happened and it was as pathetic as it is in the movies.

"Nothing, I don't see what is so special about her she is nearly as fragile as the humans and at least the humans we keep around are visually appealing," said Chase. That stupid leech, how dare he say that I am not visually appealing I mean I'm not super model but I've never viewed myself as ugly. Sure I have lots of self conscience issues especial about my weight but, I'm not that bad.

"She is not that bad, sure she is lacking in the boobs area but she has a great arse." Said another vampire he was one of the ones that was following me as vamp boy carried me here. That pervert must have been looking at my but the hole time.

"Well it's not like you're a supermodel either leech, at least vampires in movies are attractive you all are just a huge let down." I snarled back in anger at the blood sucker that called ugly. Anger is good it takes away from my fear enables me to think straight and not be stuck in the horrid panic, frozen state that my fear had me in before.

"Now Miss Williams, remember you are a guest in my house and that is no way in which you should treat me. While you are staying here I demand the upmost respect anything but that and the consequences will be severe." Lectured the arrogant vamp. He started in a warm friend tone like we were all good friends but at the end his voice was empty, void of all emotions which was more frightening than if it was full of anger or outrage.

"Guest, guest, I would not call myself that, you kidnapped me, brought me here against my will and have the audacity to imply that I came here willingly. And show you respect, why would I show you any you have me chained up and are insulting me, stupid leech." Yelling at him might of not been the smartest idea because now he has that emotionless face back on.

"Miss Williams I understand that this is stressful but your situation here is not going to change and until you can get that through your head you are going to find it quite unpleasant here. Now Chase here is in charge of you and I expect you to do as he says." The stupid, condescending dipshit vamp lectured. Like he understands, he has no idea what I am going through and it will change. If it is the last thing I do I will kill them all every single vampire that is on here and it wont be quick like my usual kills are it will be long and painful and anything else that I can think of that he will find equally as horrible. "Chase why don't you take Miss Williams and show her around and Samantha you too you can help as well." And with that I was dismissed. Chase stood up and picked me up placing me over his shoulder again. There was no use struggling I knew I couldn't break free and if I did what was the point I was in a room full of very powerful vampires and I was chained up, helpless as much as I hate to admit. The slut that was sitting in the arrogant leeches lap with her face or more specifically her mouth constantly attached to him stood up and followed us out as well as the vamps the went with Chase to get me out of my room.


End file.
